


Come Undone

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Needy Castiel, Needy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes away one of his pets' last comforts. Sam falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Emotional manipulation and abuse.
> 
> Title is from Every You, Every Me.

Castiel stares longingly at Sam’s lips, then at Dean’s. He’s painfully aware of his own as well. He touches them and sighs. He’s never wanted to be kissed more desperately than he does now. It’s only been an hour since Dean forbidden him and Sam from giving or receiving kisses.

 

“It’s not a punishment,” Dean had told them. “It’s more of an... Experiment.”

 

Castiel makes a little unhappy noise and snuggles deeper into Sam. “Wanna kiss,” he complains.

 

“What a needy angel,” Dean tsks. “Have any other demands while you’re at it?”

 

Castiel hides his face in Sam’s chest. “No, Master.”

 

Dean grabs his cock and gives it a hard tug. Castiel gasps and Dean laughs. “You’re such a whore, Cas. Getting turned on by not being able to kiss. How about we play a little game, hmm? Why don’t you try to get Sammy hard by telling him what a whore you are?”

 

Cas peers up at Sam through long eyelashes. “I’m a needy little slut,” he whispers. “I love sucking cock and being fucked and I’m not happy unless I’m being used.” He looks away. “I’m a... I’m a very naughty whore.”

 

Sam frowns. “Cas...”

 

Dean flicks him.

 

“T-tell me more,” Sam says, pressing one hand flat against Castiel’s back to reassure him.

 

“Why don’t you tell Sam what you’d do if I let you?” Dean prompts.

 

Cas bites his lip. “I’d k-kiss you,” he whispers. “Over and over again until all you could think about was m- how good my greedy hole would feel around your cock. And then I’d wrap my lips around your cock and suck because that’s all sluts are good for, and then I’d let you fuck me as many times as you wanted to, and I would beg you to let me come because I’m so n-needy and you wouldn’t let me until I started to cry because...” He sucks in a shuddering breath. “Because no one cares about fuck-toys.”

 

Sam starts to protest, starts to say that he’d be happy just to kiss Cas as many times as he wanted to, that when they kissed all he thought about was how much he loved Cas, that Cas is good for so much more than being used, that if Sam were allowed to, they’d make love and Sam would let him come as many times as he wanted. Then Dean’s grip on his leg tightens and he chokes on his words. He licks his lips. “Yeah? You’d let me u-use you like that?” He hates the shake in his voice, hates Dean from forbidding him to kiss the frown off of Castiel’s face, hates that he’s getting hard from the mere thought of touching Cas while Cas himself is slowly softening from the thought of Sam using him like Dean does.

 

Dean chuckles. “Aw, Cas, you’re going all soft. What’s wrong, baby? Don’t like the thought of Sammy using you like the whore you are?”

 

Cas nods miserably, sticks out his lower lip, and sniffles. Sam can tell that he’s just seconds away from crying.

 

Dean traces a thumb over the plump skin just below Castiel’s lower lip and Cas leans into the touch with a whimper. “Want a kiss, Cas?”

 

Cas nods desperately and Dean leans forward a few inches and then sits back, smirking. “Sorry, sweetie, but I’m not gonna reward you for getting all soft without my permission.”

 

Cas starts to cry. “You... You never said I had to a-ask!”

 

Dean shakes his head. “You know that talking back is against the rules; don’t make me send you to the corner, baby.”

 

Cas curls up on Sam’s lap and sniffles. Sam pets him while keeping his gaze firmly trained on the wall ahead.

 

“Maybe I should kiss Sam,” Dean muses. “He got hard just like I wanted. I should reward him, don’t you think?”

 

Cas just whimpers in response. He yelps when Dean tugs on his hair.

 

“I asked you a question, Cas. Answer me when I speak to you!”

 

“Y-yes, Master,” Cas stutters.

 

Dean drops him. “I think so, too. I know you want to kiss him, and I know you want me to kiss you, so this will make you especially jealous, hmm?” He turns Sam to face him and gives him an obscene kiss. Sam whines when Dean bites down on his lower lip and sucks. “Sammy, Cas wants a kiss so bad, but I’m kissing you instead. Don’t you feel bad? He’s so needy, so broken, and you’re letting me kiss you when he needs to kissed so badly.” Sam tries to pull away, but Dean holds him in place. “Don’t you love him?”

 

Sam tries to say that _yes,_ he loves Cas so-so-so much and he wishes that Dean was kissing Castiel instead of him, but all that comes out is a whimper because he’s needy, too, and almost as broken. “P-please,” he begs. He wants another kiss, wants for Dean to hug him and tell him he’s loved and that everything will be all right. He feels Dean’s fingers spreading wetness across his cheeks and looks up in confusion. “M-Master?”

 

Dean smiles at him. “You gonna break for me too, Sammy? Gonna curl up and cry? You can, if you want to.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t know... Don’t know why I’m crying.”

 

Dean presses a gentle kiss to his temple. “You’re crying because you’re broken, baby boy.”

 

Sam rolls the word around in his head. _Broken._ He feels a little broken, right now. A sob falls from his lips. He doesn’t want to be broken, but he doesn’t think he has a choice. “Kiss me,” he begs.

 

Dean just swipes a finger across his lips and pushes him down. “Just lay down and cry a little, Sammy.”

 

Sam lets himself fall and curls himself around Cas, seeking whatever comfort he can find. Cas presses back against him with a whimper. “W-want a kiss,” he mumbles into Castiel’s hair.

 

“I know. That’s why you can’t have one, baby.”

 

Sam nods and squeezes Castiel tighter. He lets himself float for a while. Broken isn’t bad, he thinks. Broken is fuzzy. Broken is nice.

 

“I’m gonna to go make dinner,” Dean announces after a while. “You can keep holding each other, but no kissing, okay?”

 

Sam nods. Disobedience doesn’t even cross his mind.


End file.
